


Sunday Morning

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Marie’s sad, and Logan wants to know why.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, etc. I am none of this things, cause if I were I’d have a washer and dryer right now, instead of staying at the laundry mat until two in the morning. *I wrote part of this there, that’s why*  
> Spoilers: X2  
> Author’s Note: written for DD, and all the other wonderful girls over at WRFA for the WRFA 3rd Annibithary Challenge. Thanks so much guys for volunteering your time, bandwidth, and energy. It’s a great to have such a nice site to go to read all the great Wolverine/Rogue fic in one place. This is pretty much foofy, cause I said that’s what I would write. Thanks to my Logan muse who threatened me with an inch of my life if I didn’t write something soon. This is completely unbeta’d, except for the small bits that I was able to catch.

Saturday Night

Logan noticed the smell of Marie as she walked towards her room. It was hard not to, the smell of sadness coming off in waves. Not just the sadness all over Xavier’s right now either, no something else was bothering Marie. He was determined to find out what.

Rogue knew what everyone else was commemorating, and she really couldn’t blame them. It really was her own damn fault for not telling someone, anyone sooner. But by the time she’d been at Xavier’s for six months and thought to bring it up, that’s when everything happened. Logan came home, then the mansion was attacked, then Jean died. So she didn’t bother that year. The next year it was too close to the painful events of the last year. The following year she wanted to bring it up, and Kitty even said something about it, but then it was June again, and everyone was sad. No one would feel like celebrating. And this year, well damnit, this year was her twenty-first birthday. If nothing else she wanted to be able to go out and get trashed. Maybe Logan, who surprised everyone when he stayed three years ago, would take her out. What does Logan know about birthdays anyway? She let the cruel thought pass as turned the doorknob and walked into her room.

*****

Logan caught up with Marie in the dining hall. “Hey darlin’.”

“Hey.”

“You ok?”

“Not really.” 

“Wanna get out of here? Go for a ride?”

“Maybe.”

“What’s up Marie? Your sad, and it ain’t just because of Jeannie.” 

“Glad somebody noticed.”

“So let’s go somewhere, get out of here. It’ll make you feel better.” 

“Might not make me feel better, but sure why not.”

*****

Logan had no clue where they were heading when they climbed on his bike. He only knew that Marie was wrapping her arms around him and was about to be snuggling in tight. “So, uh, where to darlin’?”

Marie looked him in the face and said “How ‘bout a bar?”

“Sounds good to me,” Logan said starting the bike up and speeding down the drive.

*****

Logan had his beer and was racking the pool table when Marie stepped up to the bar. “Molson’s,” she said. 

“Gotta see your I.D.,” the bartender started to say.

“She’s not old enough,” Logan said walking over to the bar.

“Like hell I’m not,” Rogue said pulling out her I.D. “Why do you think I said a bar? Just to shoot some pool? You got any idea what today is, Logan?”

“Happy birthday,” the bartender said handing her the beer.

“Oh, shit. No wonder you’ve been all mopey. Didn’t any of your friends know?”

“Exactly when were they supposed to ask? Between crying for Jean and trying to pick up their own sanity and sense of security, no one’s had time to notice that my birthday is the exact same day as Jean died,” Marie said walking to the pool table. 

Logan let her words sink in before he said anything else, just watching as she sunk the balls. “So Marie, where you stayin’ tonight?”

Looking him straight in the face she said, “That depends entirely on what your plans for the night are.” And then she sank the eight ball. “Game.”

*****

Sunday Morning

“Happy birthday Marie.”

“Thanks Logan,” she said snuggling back into him. “Even if you’re now a day late in telling me.”

“That is not entirely my fault Marie,” he said draping his arm around her. “You plannin’ on tellin’ anyone else that yesterday was your birthday, or are you gonna make me sing to you at breakfast?”

“Hmm, that’s an interestin’ decision Logan. Mostly that’s gonna depend on how good a singer you are.”

“Shit. Fine, I’ll sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to you at breakfast this mornin’.”

“You really would?”

“Yeah, Marie I really would.”

“Good to know. Cause I ain’t gonna make you. I’ll tell Kitty and Jubilee if I ever make it back to my room.”

“You’ll be making it back, even if it is just to get a few days worth of clothes.”

“Why, we goin’ somewhere?”

“Maybe. I was thinkin’ maybe Anchorage, or something like that.”

“Hmm, that might be fun.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

*****

End.


End file.
